disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue
The Show Replaces Innoventions at Disneyland in California on The First Floor of The Carousel Building Where Carousel of Progress and America Sings is Used to Be. This Attraction Could Be Known as Disney's Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue and The Carousel Theater will now look like a crashed ufo, complete with cracks in the ground. Featuring Characters Appears on This Show Sora, Goofy, Figment, Liv Rooney, Ven, Sonny Eclipse, Olie Polie, Pollie Pi, Billy Bevel, Zowie Polie, Pappy Polie, Franky and The Frogs (From Meet the Robinsons), Ludwig Von Drake, Chanticleer (From Rock-a-Doodle), An Alien Named Plectu, Mr. Dairy Goods (From Kitchen Kabaret), The Refrigator Police (From Food Rocks), Fud Wrapper (From Food Rocks), Richard (From Food Rocks), G2-9T (From Star Tours), Austin Moon. Ally Dawson, Johnny 5 and The Villains Mortimer, The Grand Duke of Owls and The Excess (From Food Rocks) and The Hosts of The Show are RX-24 (From Star Tours) and Tom Morrow 2.0 (From Innoventions). Plot There's an alien named Plectu who accidently crash his Space Ship into the Heart of Tomorrowland (Carousel Theater) where he meets new friends such as Sora, Goofy, Demi Lovato, Sonny Eclipse, Olie Polie, Pollie Pi, Billy Bevel, Zowie Polie, Pappy Polie, Franky and the Frogs (From Meet the Robinsons), Ludwig Von Drake, Chanticleer (From Rock-a-Doodle), Ven, robots, celebrities, other aliens and animals that have to perform popular songs for the guests. During this musical revue, Mortimer Mouse and The Grand Duke of Owls Threaten to take over the show and plans to destroy Tomorrowland. So, it's up to Sora, Goofy, Demi, Olie, Pollie and everyone else to save the Town of Tomorrowland. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Bill Farmer as Goofy Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney Cole Coplan as Olie Polie Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel Kristen Bone as Zowie Polie Jess Harnell as Pappy Polie Aurian Redson as Franky Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Al Jolson Tom Kenny as Plectu Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of the Owls The Disney Chorus as the Owls Jesse McCartney as Ventus Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Ross Lynch as Austin Moon Norm MacDonald as Sonny Eclispe Jim Ward as Chanticleer Paul Reubens as RX-24 Wallace Shawn as Tom Morrow 2.0 Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 Tone Loc as Fud Wrapper Little Richard as Richard the Pineapple The Black-Eyed Peas as Themselves Mike West as G2-9T Jennifer Cody as Helen Kane Harry Connick, Jr. as Bing Crosby Christina Aguilera as The Andrews Sisters Songs 1. Sun Do Shine - Chanticleer 2. What Time Is It? - Sora, Plectu, Goofy and Pollie 3. The Rainbow Connection- Liv, Olie, Billy, Ven and Pappy 4. Every Bite You Take (Every Breath You Take) - The Refrigerator Police (Mr. Dairy Goods, Ice Cream Carton and The Cheedar Cheese) 5. Beat Me, Daddy, Eight to The Bar - Franky and The Frogs 6. A Billion Hits - Austin Moon 7. I've Been Working on The Same Droid - G2-9T 8. Singing in The Oil (Singing in The Rain) - Pappy 9. I Want Candy - Ally Dawson 10. Always Read the Wrapper - Fud Wrapper 11. Tutti Frutti - Richard the Pineapple 12. I Gotta Feeling - Johnny 5 and The Black Eyed Peas 13. We Hate the Sun - The Grand Duke and his Owls 14. On the Top of the World - Liv Rooney 15. Charleston Charlie - Helen Kane 16. Although I Dropped $100,000 - Al Jolson 17. I'm Blue for You, Boo-Boo-Boo-Boo-Boo - Bing Crosby 18. The Boogie Woogie Bakery Man - The Andrews Sisters 19. Rock, Rumble and Roar - Ludwig Von Drake, Helen Kane, Al Jolson, Bing Crosby, The Andrews Sisters 20. Beautiful Soul - Ven 21. What a Jerk - Mortimer and The Grand Duke of Owls 22. Planetary Boogie - Sonny Eclispe 23. Give Us Junk - The Excess 24. No Threatening is Nice - Goofy and Sora 25. Now is the Time - Liv, Olie, Sora, Goofy, Pollie, Austin and Ally 25. Joy to the World/There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow - The Cast (Except Mortimer, The Grand Duke of Owls and The Excess) Bonus Song: Easter Parade (during Easter Season Only) - The Cast (Except Mortimer, The Grand Duke of Owls and The Excess) Post Show After the Show is Over, Guest May Enjoy the Progress City Model (Which was a Post Show to Disneyland's Carousel of Progress from 1967-1973). It Will Be Narrated by Sora, Goofy, Liv Rooney, Plectu, RX-24, Pollie Pi and Olie With a few barks and growls from Spot (Olie's Dog). Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim) Category:The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue